MineScape MMORPG Wiki
'Official MineScape MMORPG Wiki' Minescape is a custom built runscape based MMORPG minecraft server. It has 15 skills (WoodCutting, Crafting, Mining, Smelting, Attack, Defense, Farming, Cooking, Running, Magic, Companion, Archery , Herbalism , Alchemy , Fishing) and 6 classes (warrior, mage, farmer, miner, archer and woodcutter). Which ever class you chose it will allow you to earn double xp for that skill so chose wisley. 'Skill Levels' 'Woodcutting' Woodcutting in Minescape is the same in Minecraft, but you will need an axe to cut down any of the trees in-game. Once you have cut down a piece of log it will turn into a wooden plank to symbolize that the certain area of which the tree/branch has been cut has been collected from. You cannot collect logs from that wooden plank block until it respawns and turns into a log again. All types of trees can be sold at shops around the map. You earn xp by cutting logs. The following list is made up of trees/axes you can unlocked when you level up. :: Level 0 = Oak Tree, Wooden Axe :: Level 5 = Stone Axe :: Level 10 = Spruce Tree, Iron Axe :: Premium Only After Level 15 :: Level 20 = Birch Tree, Gold Axe :: Level 30 = Jungle Tree, Diamond Axe ''Crafting '1. Crafting in MineScape is like in MineCraft. You can craft different tools/armors by leveling up!' '2. You can earn xp by crafting stuff' :: Level 0 = Wooden tools + bow + bread :: Level 5 = Stone tools + leather armor :: Level 10 = Iron tools + iron armor :: '''Premium Only After Level 15' :: Level 20 = Gold tools + gold armor :: Level 30 = Diamond tools + diamond armor ''Mining '1. Mining in MineScape is like in normal MineCraft but in order to be able to mine certain ores or use certain pickaxes, you need to earn xp' '2. You can earn xp by mining ores' :: Level 0 = Stone (Wooden pick) :: Level 5 = Coal (+ Stone pick) :: Level 10 = Iron (Stone pick + Iron pick) :: '''Premium Only After Level 15' :: Level 20 = Gold (Iron pick + Gold pick) :: Level 30 = Redstone (Gold pick) + Glowstone (Gold pick) :: Level 40 = Diamond (Gold pick + Diamond pick) ''Smelting '1. To smelt iron you need to right click a furnace with 2X iron ore (You'll need X coal)' '2. To smelt gold you need to right click a furnace with X gold ore (You'll need X coal)' '3. To smelt magic power you need to right click a furnace with 2X redstone (You'll need X coal)' ::: Level 0 = Iron ::: Level 15 = Gold ::: '''Premium Only After Level 15' ::: Level 30 = Magic powder Attack 1. Attacking in MineScape is pretty easy. You can use different swords by leveling up! 2. You can earn xp by killing monsters or players. By chosing the class ''warrior you will earn double xp'' 3. You can not kill players in towns :: Level 0 = Wooden sword :: Level 5 = Stone sword :: Level 10 = Iron sword :: Premium Only After Level 15 :: Level 20 = Gold sword :: Level 30 = Diamond sword ''Defence '1. Defending in MineScape is pretty easy. You can use different armor by leveling up!' '2. You can earn xp by getting hurt by mobs or players. You'll earn more xp in the north' :: Level 0 = Leather armor :: Level 10 = Iron armor :: 'Premium Only After Level 15' :: Level 20 = Gold armor :: Level 30 = Diamond armor Farming :: Level 0 = Melon (Wooden hoe) :: Level 5 = Wheat (Stone hoe) :: Level 10 = Potatoes (Iron hoe) :: '''Premium Only After Level 15' :: Level 20 = Carrots (Gold hoe) :: Level 30 = Carrots (Diamond hoe) ''Cooking :: Level 0 = Oak wooden plank with chicken :: Level 10 = Spruce wooden plank with raw fish :: '''Premium Only After Level 15' :: Level 20 = Birch wooden plank with raw pork :: Level 30 = Jungle wooden plank with raw beef ''Running :: Level 5 = X2 distance :: Level 10 = + X2 distance :: '''Premium Only After Level 15' :: Level 20 = + X2 distance :: Level 30 = + X2 distance :: Level 40 = + X2 distance ''Magic :: Level 0 = Grenade egg + Spawn town teleport :: '''Premium Only' :: Level 5 = Time Grenade + Quest teleport + Rabat town teleport (Premium) :: Level 10 = Grenade + Bangui town teleport (Premium :: Level 15 = Damas town teleport + Old-york town teleport (Premium) + Montreal town teleport (Premium) :: Level 20 = Glowing heart(Premium) + Healing tear (Premium) + Portable inventory + Chamberlayn town teleport (Premium) :: Level 30 = Thunder charge (Premium) ''Companion :: Level 0 = Default companion (Type: Silverfish, 4 hearts) :: Level 15 = Medium companion (Type: Cave Spider, 6 hearts) :: '''Premium Only After Level 15' :: Level 40 = Advanced companion (Type: Enderman, 20 hearts) ''Archery :: Level 0 = Normal bow :: Level 5 = Power I :: Level 10 = Power I, Punch I(20%) :: Level 15 = Power II, Punch I(30%) :: '''Premium Only After Level 15' :: Level 20 = Power II, Punch I(40%) :: Level 25 = Power II, Punch II(50%) :: Level 30 = Power III, Punch II(60%) :: Level 35 = Power III, Punch II(70%) :: Level 40 = Power III, Punch II(80%) :: Level 45 = Power III, Punch II(90%) :: Level 50 = Power IV, Punch II, Infinity I ''Herbalism :: Level 0 = Tall grass (Shears) :: Level 5 = Fern (Shears) :: Level 10 = Dead bush (Shears) :: Level 15 = Red rose (Shears) :: '''Premium Only After Level 15' :: Level 20 = Yellow rose (Shears) :: Level 25 = Brown mushroom (Shears) :: Level 30 = Red mushroom (Shears) ''Alchemy :: Level 2 = Splash speed potion :: Level 5 = Splash healing potion :: Level 10 = Splash weakness potion :: Level 15 = Splash fire resistance potion :: '''Premium Only After Level 15' :: Level 20 = Splash poision potion :: Level 25 = Splash night vision potion :: Level 30 = Splash damage potion :: Level 35 = Splash regeneration potion :: Level 40 = Splash strength potion ''Fishing :: Level 0 = 70% chance of getting 1 fish every 10 seconds :: Level 5 = 75% chance of getting 1 fish every 9 seconds :: Level 10 = 80% chance of getting 1 fish every 8 seconds :: Level 15 = 85% chance of getting 2 fish every 7 seconds :: '''Premium Only After Level 15' :: Level 20 = 90% chance of getting 2 fish every 6 seconds :: Level 25 = 90% chance of getting 2 fish every 5 seconds :: Level 30 = 90% chance of getting 2 fish every 4 seconds :: Level 35 = 90% chance of getting 2 fish every 3 seconds :: Level 40 = 90% chance of getting 2 fish every 2 seconds Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse